midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblins
Hobgoblins once had an expansive military Empire throughout Midian. From the Heldannic Freeholds in the north and east, south to the Byzant Empire, and west to the borders of the Elven Homelands, the Olde Empire of the Hobgoblins ruled its territory by terror and steel. Most Hobgoblins stand about 5 feet to 5' 6" and weigh between 130 to 180 pounds. They are stockier than Humans and have slightly longer arms. They have flat faces with sunken eyes and a wide jaw. Hobgoblin skin tends towards sandy brown with their hair usually a dark grey. Eyes may be dark red, bright green, deep brown, or shiny black. Hobgoblin ears are large and pointed and sit high upon their heads; some compare their ears to those of cats or dogs. Hobgoblins see well in low-light conditions. Their large ears pick up all but the faintest sounds. They are strong of limb and personality, but are often rather weak- willed. This general lack of strong will contributes greatly to their susceptibility to magic. Most of the inhabitants of the middle lands are familiar with the Hobgoblins that dwell within the area known as the Hobgoblin Enclave—a forest in the Kingdom of Formour. This was once the site of the last survivors of the Hobgoblin Emperor's last stand when the Olde Empire was destroyed. Those that surrendered were allowed to remain within the forest for the remainder of their days. These descendants of the Imperial family and their bodyguards are known as the Juran tribe. The Hobgoblins who remain in Formour still see themselves as being little more than prisoners-of-war. Being surrounded by Humans serves as a constant reminder of their defeat. The Hobgoblins of the Enclave are a pathetic remnant of their former glory, going from lords among conquerors to mere farmers. These Hobgoblins herd goats, and scavenge what they can from the forest. The cheese they produce is their primary cash-producing product. Many Formourian Humans, and nearly all Dwarves, are prejudiced against them. The majority of the Hobgoblin tribes escaped north beyond the cold borders of their lands, into what are now the Heldannic Confederation and eventually the Farreaches. As Humans began to settle the Heldannic lands—and Dwarves reclaimed their old homes, these tribes were all driven into the depths of the Farreaches. Many believed that they were eventually slain by the harsh conditions of the Farreaches, but 5 tribes survived, eking out a minimalist life there. These tribes are: Devex, Lestin, Glandan, Levron, and Chatomel. A new tribe has arisen 50 winters ago in those desolate lands, the Nymil. Two tribes remain in the Byzant Empire, the Daevon and Tannex tribes. These are the remainders of the first to fall when Humans expanded into the north. As these invaders conquered the entire southern continent, the Hobgoblins that were not slain or pushed north eventually became integrated into society. In many ways, these two tribes have drawn the best lot of all surviving Hobgoblins. In joining the growing Byzant Empire as citizens, they were able to channel their aggression and competitiveness into the marketplace. Many of the finest (and most ruthless) of Bizzannite syndics are Hobgoblins. As citizens of the Byzant Empire are measured more by wealth than by heritage, successful Hobgoblin merchants fare far better than either their disadvantaged Enclave cousins, or their starving and freezing relations in the far north. In addition to their mercenary tendencies towards finances, the Hobgoblins of the Byzant Empire also produce brandy and their traditional cheeses. Despite these small successes—or perhaps because of them— the Hobgoblins of Byzant keep to themselves, even in this cosmopolitan culture. Hobgoblins of the Olde Empire divided their society into two distinct castes, warrior and shepherd. The warrior caste formed the leadership and upper class of Hobgoblin society; all male Hobgoblins aspired to be considered true warriors. The shepherd caste were the general labourers of the Empire. They were expected to fight when conscripted, but did not share in the glory. A malnourished goat herder armed with tools tied to sticks cannot adequately compete with a trained, armed, and armoured opponent. Each clan is led by a "Grandfather-General" from the warrior caste in this militaristic culture. From the perspective of the modern Hobgoblin, the necessities of survival—from the toadying Enclave Hobgoblins, to the mercantile Byzannite Hobgoblins, to the harsh survivalists of the Farreaches—all have been effectively demoted from warrior to shepherd, with no hopes of gaining greater status. Traditional Hobgoblin clothing consists of trophy sash and kilt. The latter has been incorporated into common clothing amongst Heldannic Humans, particularly those of the western mountains. Each tribe is associated with a particular color. This is found in the patterns of their kilts, in their war banners (not seen since the Olde Empire crumbled), and is often the only color of their trophy sash. These sashes have great personal value; Hobgoblins mark victories and major milestones by placing badges on the sash as a commemoration. The Juran, Daevon, and Tannex tribes have lost this tradition. Clan colours Enclave * Juran - purple Byzant * Daevon - yellow * Tannex - light green Farreaches * Chatomel - orange * Devex - brown * Glandan - blue * Lestin - red * Levron - dark green * Nymil - black Warriors without a tribe (for whatever reason) - white Character Creation Average ability scores: Appearance-10, Personality-14, Grace-11, Knowledge-9, Wits-10, Willpower-8, Agility-10, Stamina-12, Strength-13, Awareness-11, Speed-10, Common Sense-10. Hunter: Low-light vision; retest on hearing-related Awareness checks, and can hear beyond the Human range; can sit still and quiet for long periods Susceptible to magic: Does not apply to psionics; -3 on magic saving throws; mystic effects that target them directly (not area or group effect) last twice as long Intense nationalistic pride: Free retest against forced betrayal of the Hobgoblin people (or Olde Empire) or being enslaved; these warriors do not question the orders of their superiors often Hobgoblins are conditioned by their harsh lives into robust, hardy fighters, and receive 1D8+2 hit points to start. Player character Hobgoblins may choose to be from any tribe. Category:Famine Category:Species